


Craig

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, Link in notes, Masturbation, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn, dream daddy simulator, inspired by waffle-walks, very late tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Craig. All he hears about for a straight up two weeks is Craig. Who the fuck is Craig?!?!





	Craig

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by waffle-walks post on tumblr which is [here](https://waffle-walks.tumblr.com/post/163427963153/oh-craig-is-such-a-sweetheart-he-likes-carrying). I thought this would be a hilarious new addition to this au I'm building and I'm excited to share it. Part 4 coming out soon!

“Oh Craig is such a sweetheart!”

Shiro’s brief irritation flared up even more, although he tried to mask it by coughing and looking down at his glass of beer that had lost its chill about forty five minutes ago when he met up with Lance at their usual spot, the downtown bar he performs at.

“He likes to give his daughters piggyback rides and he can bench press with both of them sitting on his back!” Lance sighed dreamily, ignoring the loud, agitated slurp next to him.

 _Craig_.

This guy again, Shiro narrowed his eyes as he drank another long sip of his okay-ish beer. Lance had been talking about this Craig guy he met for the past two weeks when they met up to hang out, which was almost everyday after Shiro clocked out of work. 

This time was usually spent reflecting on his day with Lance, telling him the latest attempt of some weirdo trying to steal the ducks from the pond in the small park, or Lance describing to Shiro all the different things an elderly lady bought this time, in the department store he worked at. He may have enjoyed it too much when retelling the story of trying to talk this older gentlemen out of taking the duck home, mistaking it as his dog. Lance’s eyes had shot open so wide before he burst into laughter, cackling and snorting up a storm. It was incredibly adorable.

Now however, a certain 'dad bro' had caught the eye of the lovable Lance, and now their free time was used up with Lance describing how cute Craig was and how much Lance liked his biceps.

Pfft, like he didn’t have biceps. He could probably benchpress this Craig guy. He wasn't bitter at all.

Lance continued to ramble about Craig to Shiro not noticing the others lack of enthusiasm.

“Honestly with the way he describes his workouts, I’d let him benchpress me any day.”

Shiro’s eyebrows knit together in a frown, his grip tightening on the glass.

“Anyways, are you up for brunch later this week Shiro? Usually I go with Hunk, we have this whole tradition going on every second Saturday, but he cancelled last night and wouldn’t tell me why.” Lance pouted, normally a sight that would drive Shiro insane but now he felt contempt at a certain dad, prompting his biting words to Lance;

“Why don’t you ask Craig?”

Of course Shiro jumped at the loud bark of laughter pouring from Lance, since it was not the reaction he was expecting. Maybe some sassy attitude the brunette could dish out at times, but certainly not hysterical laughter. Unless he was laughing at Shiro…

“Oh man, Shiro I wish! But I can’t rely on a dating sim forever you know.” Lance breathed, his breath wheezing as he hugged his sides, wiping the tears from his eyes. Shiro's brows shot up as he spun to face Lance.

“Wait..a dating sim?” Shiro asked warily. Oh my god, he thought. Does this mean-

“Yeah? You know the dating sim game called Dream Daddy? Has everything you could want like hot gay dads? Wait-”

“Oh lord.” Shiro placed one hand over his face as his cheeks flooded with heat in embarrassment.

“Does this mean you thought Craig was real this whole time?!” Lance’s voice filled the air, disturbing the quiet solemn atmosphere the bar adapted on Tuesday nights like this. Shiro’s cheeks flushed even more as Lance cackled, drawing the attention of the bartender and a few patrons.

“Uh, maybe?” Shiro answered, smiling innocently as he shrugged which made Lance laugh louder.

“So this Craig is just a character?” Shiro asked a little confused especially given how realistic the man sounded coming from Lance. Speaking of the man, Lance was practically out of his chair, still laughing.

“Okay, okay. Laugh it up, c’mon.” Shiro chuckled as Lance tried to balance himself back on his legs.

“I’m sorry, sorry. It’s just so funny though. This whole time, I thought you just knew I was talking about Dream Daddy.” Lance explained, giving Shiro a soft smile. Shiro smiled before he chuckled.

“What would I know about dating sims? Especially ones called Dream Daddy?”

“Well you certainly look like one, I’ll give you that.” Shiro nearly spat out his drink as his gaze whipped over to Lance who was pushing the straw around on his drink, head relaxed in his hand.

“I-I mean you’d totally be a dorky dad and you’ve got the looks. I’m sure there are plenty of noodles such as myself, ready to hop on that tractor and plow your field, if you know what I’m saying.” Lance winked, earning a groan from Shiro.

“Please don’t ever make that analogy again. Ever. Also, you think I’m attractive?” Shiro asked, slightly curious, hoping he wasn’t sounding desperate for attention. Lance flushed under the curious gaze and turned his head, staring intensely at his drink.

“Uh well I think you happen to have certain features that align nicely that are also symmetrical so thats a good thing. You also may have some quality aspects that make you stand out from others like your smoldering gaze and your really hot as fuck scars that makes you look badass like in those cop movies as some would say. Some people would definitely find you appealing.” Lance blushed. Shiro cocked an eyebrow smirking as he leaned forward till his breath was ghosting over Lance’s face.

“Appealing enough to be called Daddy?” He asked, his eyes half lidded as he gazed down at Lance’s lips while Lance froze on the spot, feeling like the floor was swept out from underneath him.

“Uh-um, I guess.”Lance stuttered, disbelieving this was really being discussed between them. Shiro giggled, mood changing from the sexual tension earlier as he straightened back up in his chair. 

“Lance relax, I was joking. Frankly, I don’t see the appeal in the whole daddy kink thing.” Shiro replied, taking a swig of his drink as Lance flushed, still not sure if what happened earlier really happened.

“Oh. Uh, well I guess I see the appeal? Or if my partner was into it, I would consider it then…Would you?” Lance shyly peered up at Shiro, cheeks flushing as Shiro paused to consider it.

“Hmm…Yea I guess. I mean what it really boils down to is pleasuring my partner, giving them everything they could possibly want during that intimate moment otherwise I’d be the only one having fun and I want my partner to be in ecstasy and having a good time just as much as me. I personally prefer to focus solely on my partners pleasure much more, because I find it more enjoyable that I can make them feel good, cherish them, love them...Makes sense right?” Shiro explained turning to offer Lance a smile only to glance around in confusion and shock when he saw the seat next to his, empty.

“Lance?” Shiro called confused only to turn to the bartender who stood there gaping at him.

“He needed to use the restroom.” She answered lamely, her eyes round as saucers as they bored into Shiro.

“Umm thanks I guess.” Shiro responded, sliding back down into his seat. Lance probably left before he started his speech then, dammit. Shiro pouted hunching in on himself as he downed the last of his beer. As he continued his moping, the bartender popped up again, this time handing over another beer, already open and chilled from the freezer. Shiro glanced up at her, slightly confused as his fingers ghosted the neck of the bottle before sliding it towards himself.

“On the house.” The bartender stated simply, implying a 'no further questions asked' in her tone. Shiro nodded.

“Oh okay, um thank you.” He nodded, taking a sip.

“No, thank you.” The bartender stated before she walked away to clean some glasses while Shiro sat there, cold beer in his hand as he pondered over her strange words.

                                                                                      **********

“Oh! Shiro! Fuck!” Lance cried as he was brought down from his high. Climax reaching its peak as he shivered from the release. He quickly swiped some paper towels, cleaning himself off after his little fantasy ended. His thoughts still stuck on Shiro, his words of ecstasy and passion painting a lovely image in Lance's head, soon finding himself incredibly hard and in need of some release. So he had to bolt like that, had to get away before Shiro saw his awkward boner and laughed, asking if Lance really thought he would ever be into him, that he just pitied him. Lance shook his head dispelling those thoughts. Shiro was too nice to ever consider doing that to someone but no matter how many times he repeated that, there was still a little bit of lingering doubt. Lance left the stall area, thoughts casually trailing over Shiro's loving words again.

Jesus Christ, he hated leaving Shiro like that and for acting like such a middle schooler about this but _damn_. Shiro was ultimate bae goals. Shit, he’d probably have bagels as an after sex snack because he just cares so much. Shiro was basically feeding his already pervy little imagination with his passionate speech about pleasing his bed partners. Lance groaned as he finished cleaning up, throwing away the used towels and straightening up his haggard appearance.

Well time to go back out there, Lance reminded himself sighing before he slapped on his fake grin and pretended he wasn’t falling for his new friend. The low music drifted back into the quiet bathroom, Lance walking out, heading back to the cop who seemed to be texting someone. Lance bit his lip, to keep his smile in place as he took his time, admiring Shiro's form in the chair. If only he could have him to himself, but sometimes life just wasn't that fair. He greeted Shiro, the cop immediately standing up, asking if he was okay. Lance nodded, although it felt more like he was reassuring himself instead.

"I'm fine, just a bit sick is all." He responded, sliding back into his seat, as Shiro frowned, concerned.

"I can take you home if you want? If you're feeling unwell, this probably isn't the best place to be." Shiro pointed out. Lance wound up agreeing, grabbing his coat as Shiro paid their tab, like a gentleman. His thoughts drifted towards his earlier laments about wanting Shiro as the cop escorted Lance to his car, opening the passenger side and soon enough, they were on the road to Lance's shared apartment with Hunk. Lance sighed quietly, resting his forehead on the window as the dimmed street lamps flew by, thinking that life really wasn't fair sometimes.    


End file.
